Power Armor Pilot Soldier
Origin After the Enders were repelled after the initial attack on Zarith, the kinetically powered Mel'roc Power Armor was immediately redesigned, repurposed, and renamed into the Beetle, Mantas and Dragonfly Power Armors. Commissioned and designed by the Human branch of the UIDCC. PAP Soldiers were the UIDCC's response to the Ender's comandeering of the ''UIDCC Saviant'' and assault the on Zarith. Specialization All PAP Soldiers must specialize in the piloting of one (Beetle, Mantas, or Dragonfly) specific armor is required. Beetle Power Armor Pilot - The beetle is the Anti-Vehicle of the Power Armors, having the most shielding and firepower. Mantas Power Armor Pilot - The mantas is the Anti-Infantry Power Armors, possessing two beam sabers and a small shield generator. Dragonfly Power Armor Pilot - The dragonfly is the Anti-Structure Power Armor, with the Air-to-Ground Salvo pod. Training and Volunteer Selection Each PAP Soldier applicant is given a mental stress, physical, and IQ test to determine if the volunteer is even a suitable candidate to become a PAP Soldier. If the candidate passes, the suit they are trained in is determined by the results of the mental stress, physical, and IQ test. Those who excel at handling mental stress are trained in the Beetle Power Armor and the use and maintenance of Assault Rifles. Those who excel in the physical portion of the test are trained in the Mantas Power Armor and the use and maintenance of Flamethrowers. However, those who excel on the IQ portion of the test are trained in the Dragonfly Power Armor and the use and maintenance of Sniper Rifles. (A player with a Wisdom score of 14+ will be trained in the Beetle Armor, A player with a Dexterity score of 14+ will be trained in the Mantas Armor, and A player with an Intelligence score of 14+ will be trained in the Dragonfly Armor.) Restrictions There are certain restrictions for entering the PAP Soldier program, the volunteer cannot have entered Project: Steel Soldier. The volunteer cannot suffer from any mental illness, suffer from any eye disorder, or having received any major surgery at any point in life(This does not include being a Bionic Zarithian). Nor can the PAP Soldier pursue any other classes or sub-classes after taking the PAP Soldier class. Meaning that your life is devoted to continuing to learn more about and enhancing your power armor. Class Attributes and Functions Beetle PAP Soldiers must be strong, cunning, and not afraid to cause mass destruction. As the Beetle PA when properly equipped can single-handedly level a small city or even multiple enemy squads in one sweep. Mantas PAP Soldiers must be agile, observant, and extremely lucky. Because often the Mantas PA's are the first troops to see front-line combat, using back-mounted jump packs to enter combat and wrist mounted-beam sabres to quickly dispatch enemy infantry. Dragonfly PAP Soldiers must be intelligent, cunning, and with no fear of death or pain. Mostly because the Dragonfly PA is deployed for hot extractions behind enemy lines, bombing runs, and scouting for intelligence or reconnaissance purposes. PAP Soldier Class Skills The class skill are as follows: Beetle PAP Soldier: Pilot(Power ArmorBeetle), +4 Operate Weapon Systems(Beetle), Repair(Beetle),+2 Firearms(Assault Rifle), Repair and maintain(Assault Rifle), & Operation of Radio and Communication Systems(Beetle) Mantas PAP Soldier: Pilot(Power ArmorMantas), +4 Operate Weapon Systems(Mantas), Repair(Mantas), +2 Firearms(Flamethrower), Repair and maintain(Flamethrower), & Operation of Radio and Communication Systems(Mantas) Dragonfly PAP Soldier: Pilot(Power ArmorDragonfly), +4 Operate Weapon Systems(Dragonfly), Repair(Dragonfly), +2 Firearms(Sniper Rifle), Repair and Maintain(Sniper Rifles), & Operation of Radio and Communication Systems(Dragonfly) PAP Soldier Class Equipment Beetle Pilots: AE-32 Collapsible Assault Rifle, RF-02 Lighter Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, PAP Soldier standard issue Beetle uniform, omni-toolstick, and One oxygen tank with hose, respirator, and four hour supply of oxygen. Mantas Pilots: RF-52 Napalm Projectant, RF-02 Lighter Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, PAP Soldier standard issue Mantas uniform, omni-toolstick, and one oxygen tank with hose, respirator and four hour supply of oxygen. Dragonfly Pilots: SS-16 Recoilless Long-Ranged Scouting Rifle, RF-01 Lightest Combat Armor, CK-21 Combat Knife, PAP Soldier standard issue Dragonfly uniform, omni-toolstick, and one oxygen tank with hose, respirator and four hour supply of oxygen. Level Benefits Class Abilities Bonus Feat(PAP) - The PAP Soldier(Beetle, Mantas, and Dragonfly) can choose one Power Armor feat provided they have met or exceeded the required prerequisites and have achieved levels 1, 4, 11, or 14. ' Feat'(Any) - The PAP Soldier(Beetle, Mantas, and Dragonfly) can choose any feat provided they have met or exceeded the reqiured prerequisites and have achieved levels 8 or 17 Fast Reload - The Beetle's reload time on the head-mounted rail gun is decreased by half(1 round), The Mantas' shoulder-mounted chaingun overheats half as fast(6 rounds), and the Dragonfly's WM-82 Missile Pods hold twice as many mini-missiles as usual(16 mini-missiles). Obtainable at level 2. Deflection Plating - The UIDCC has outfitted the PAP Soldier's Armor with ablative coating, decreasing the force of a bullet by chipping the coating and redirecting it's momentum, increases AC against bullets by 5. No bonus against energy blasts or explosions. Obtainable at level 5. Conserve Energy - The UIDCC has outfitted the PAP Soldier's engine with energy conserving parts, enabling the Beetle to hover 6ft off of the ground for up to one minute(6 rounds), much like it's prototype. The Mantas' engine has been enhanced; decreasing energy use saving 25 points of energy with each jump, and increases jump range by 50ft. The Dragonfly's upgrade enables it to support a light shield generator capable of absorbing 50 points of damage. Obtainable at level 9. Nanoite Repair - The UIDCC has equipped your Power Armor with nanoites that repair hull damage, using fallen soldier's weapons, armor, and vehicles for resources, repairs 2 points of damage per round. Obtainable at level 12. Enhanced AI and HUD - The UIDCC has upgraded the AI, it now monitors other squads locations, locations of key positions, and offers advice for finding cover when under heavy fire(All displayed on the mini-map). The HUD now displays the progress of the nanoites, a Geiger-Müller counter, the total number and locations of non-allied thermal signatures in the field of view, as well as a satellite-based mini-map complete with allied troop locations. Obtainable at level 15. Barrage - The UIDCC has replaced the Beetle's rail gun with the IO-107 The Ionizer particle beam, the Mantas' chaingun is replaced with a RE-122 Haymaker Rocket Launcher, and the Dragonfly's bombing chamber/passenger hold has been replaced with two AF-45 Air-to-Ground salvos, very similar to those found on the former ''UIDCC Saviant'' and ''The Ender-Saviant''. Obtainable at level 18. Blitzkrieg - Having a decorated hero-veteran on the battlefield can really boost squad morale. While any level 20 PAP Soldier is actively fighting on the battlefield, all troops in it's squad receive +2 to attack and +5 to damage as a morale bonus. However if the decorated hero-veteran appears to be overwhelmed or losing a battle, all squad members gain a +5 to attack and +7 to damage as a morale bonus and will attempt to rescue the PAP Soldier, however the fact that they had to be saved will be held over their head by fellow squad members. Obtainable at level 20. Category:Classes